


No-one Said It Was Going To Be Easy

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Pearce has sent Lucas for counselling after his imprisonment in Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one Said It Was Going To Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Ink" Challenge
> 
> Darker than my usual style

  
“What do you see this as?” his counsellor had asked at his latest session.  
  
Lucas had stared at the ink blot and seen a dark and foreboding dragon, wings outstretched.  “A butterfly,” he said.  
  
The counsellor had given a positive response, although whether she had believed him was debatable.  
  
Later, lying in bed, Lucas remembered the blot.  In his mind the ink had started to run, causing the dragon to fly towards him.   
  
Then someone took a pen to cross out the dragon, using thick red lines.  Only it wasn’t red ink they were using, but Lucas’ blood.  
  
He screamed.


End file.
